Severus and Nine Little Kittens
by aicchan
Summary: "Nilai sebuah keluarga tak hanya dilihat dari pertalian darah, bukan?" Sebuah Fic untuk HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY POTTER dan PARADEDICATION challenge. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO INFANTRUM XDD


Sebuah fic yang saya dedikasikan untuk senior yang saya hormati, **ambudaff**-san, yang telah banyak membantu saya di dunia per-Fanfiction-an, di fandom Harry Potter, khususnya.

Ditujukan pula untuk memenuhi dua challenge di Infatrum dengan tajuk **PARADEDICATION** dan **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY POTTER**

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Harry Potter **__© J.K. Rowling_

_**Severus and Nine Little Kittens**__ © aicchan_

_Perhatian : Jangan sekali-sekali membandingkan dengan cerita dan setting aslinya #Orz_

_ENJOY_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Angin musim gugur mulai menyapa dedaunan di hutan yang tampak di luar kasti sihir megah bernama Hogwarts, sebuah sekolah yang dikhususkan pada mereka yang terlahir sebagai seorang penyihir. Di kastil itulah seorang pemuda berusia 13 tahun menjalani masa pendidikan wajibnya selama tujuh tahun sejak usianya yang ke-11. Tak ada yang sangat istimewa dari pemuda berkacamata, berambut hitam berantakan dan bermata hijau cemerlang itu. Satu yang membuat remaja belia itu sering jadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya adalah fakta kalau dia bisa akrab dengan seorang Severus Snape. Guru ramuan yang terkenal _killer_ dan _anti-social_ di Hogwarts.

Sebenarnya Harry sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya selalu menganggap Severus itu menyeramkan. _Well_— mengabaikan penampilan pria yang selalu berpakaian hitam itu, Harry paham benar kalau Severus itu orang yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Meski memang caranya menunjukkan perhatian ke muridnya itu dilakukan dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Seperti hari ini...

"Aaah! Kenapa aku lagi sih yang kena? Padahal kan aku cuma salah potong saja?" Protes Ron Weasley, salah seorang sahabat Harry. Putra termuda keluarga Weasley yang merupakan keluarga yang dekat dengan keluarga Harry sejak lama.

"Berhentilah protes, Ron. Kau memang salah." Sambung Hermione Granger, sahabat Harry yang lain. Gadis kelahiran _muggle_ –manusia yang tak berkemampuan sihir- yang kepintarannya menyamai, bahkan melebihi seorang _pureblood_ –keturunan penyihir murni-.

"Kau ini selalu menggerutu. Padahal Profesor Snape kan menjelaskan apa yang bisa terjadi kalau kau sampai salah memasukan bahan ke dalam ramuan. Salah-salah bisa meledak." Harry membenahi kacamatanya tanpa peduli pelototan Ron padanya.

"Lagi-lagi kau membelanya. Kenapa sih kau tidak berpihak padaku kalau di pelajaran ramuan?" protes Ron lagi.

Harry menghela nafas, "Kau saja yang tidak mengerti kalau Profesor Snape mencemaskanmu kalau sampai terjadi kesalahan di ramuan itu. Akibatnya bisa fatal, tau?"

Akhirnya Hermione yang menghentikan adu mulut yang biasa terjadi selepas pelajaran ramuan itu dan dia menyeret kedua sobat laki-lakinya itu ke perpustakaan agar mereka bisa menyelesaikan tugas sekolah, jadi besok mereka bisa menikmati hari libur di Hogsmeade, desa kecil yang ada di dekat Hogwarts. Tapi belum lagi mereka masuk ke perpustakaan, seekor burung hantu putih terbang dengan anggun dan mendarat di pundak Harry.

"Hei, Hedwig. Kau bawa surat untukku?" Harry mengambil surat dari paruh Hedwig dan membacanya. Segera dia menyimpan kertas itu disaku jubahnya.

"Dari siapa, Harry?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Tidak penting. Cuma memo dari Dad." Kata Harry, "Kembalilah ke kandangmu, Hedwig." Ujar Harry pada burung hantu putih yang langsung mengepakkan sayap dan terbang pergi.

Setelah itu Harry pun mengikuti Hermione dan Ron masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

.

Selesai makan malam, Harry pamit duluan keluar dari Aula Besar dengan dalih ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian. Tapi sebenarnya Harry ada urusan lain. Dia pun melangkah menuju ke bawah tanah, tempat kelas ramuan berada. Tapi dia tidak masuk ke dalam kelas, melainkan terus berjalan sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang agak jauh dari ruang kelas. Harry mengetuk pintu ruangan itu sebanyak tiga kali dan baru membukanya begitu ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ujar Harry pada orang di dalam ruangan itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Severus Snape.

Severus menutup buku yang sejak tadi dia baca, "Jam pelajaran sudah lama habis, jadi kata 'terlambat' itu percuma." Ujar pria itu, "Well—duduklah! Terserah kalau kau mau berdiri di sana saja."

Merasa bodoh, Harry pun masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan yang adalah tempat tinggal pribadi Severus di Hogwarts. "Suratnya sudah sampai. Apa benar bisa?"

"Ya—aku sudah minta tolong Hagrid."

Harry duduk di sofa panjang dan memangku tasnya. "Kenapa hari ini tidak makan di Aula Besar?"

Severus beranjak dari sofa tunggalnya dan mengembalikan buku yang dia bawa ke deretan di rak, "Ada aku atau tidak, sama saja."

"Jelas tidak sama." Gumam Harry sambil merogoh isi tasnya, "Uncle Sev, bisa minta tolong periksakan essay Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam-ku?" dia menyodorkan segulung perkamen tugasnya.

Mata hitam Severus memandang anak lelaki itu, "Kenapa aku? Kau bisa tanya langsung pada Lupin."

"Tidak mau. Tidak _fair_ donk kalau aku minta periksa ke gurunya langsung." Harry tetap menyodorkan perkamen itu pada Severus sampai pria itu mengambil dan membacanya sembari duduk di sofa.

Harry tersenyum senang dan menunggu sampai Severus selesai membaca essay miliknya. Harry suka sekali kalau begini. Di Hogwarts, dia sudah menganggap Uncle Sev-nya sebagai pengganti orang tua. Meski perlakuannya jelas berbeda. James, ayah Harry, pasti tidak mau repot memarahi Harry kalau dia melakukan kesalahan. Ibunya, Lily, juga termasuk ibu yang sabar. Kalau marah juga bisa dihitung dengan jari, lewatkan bagian kalau Lily sedang memarahi suaminya.

Tapi Severus berbeda, pria itu tidak segan memarahi Harry kalau dia berbuat kesalahan. Entah di kelas, atau kalau sedang memeriksa pekerjaan rumah seperti sekarang. tapi itu tak lantas membuat Harry jadi anti mendekati Severus, jutru dia respek sekali pada gurunya yang satu itu.

Seperti dugaan Harry, Severus langsung memberi tahu letak kesalahan di essay yang ditulis Harry. anak berkacamata itu pun langsung membenahi sesuai dengan petunjuk Severus. Itulah kenapa Harry selalu bilang kalau teman-temannya salah sangka pada Severus.

Sedang asik membenahi essaynya, pintu ruangan itu terketuk. Severus mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. Ternyata yang datang adalah anak seusia Harry, berambut pirang dan bermata kelabu. Draco Malfoy. Murid asrama Slytherin dan salah satu teman dekat Harry di Hogwarts.

"Ternyata benar kau di sini. Pantas cepat sekali menghilang dari Aula Besar." Ujar Malfoy muda itu sambil menutup pintu.

Harry nyengir.

Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, "Essay apa?"

"Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Banyak yang salah." Kata Harry, masih sambil menulis di perkamennya.

"Kau itu memang parah di essay, padahal kalau praktek kau oke."

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Aku juga mau selesaikan essay-ku."

Seolah menganggap kalau Severus adalah guru privat mereka, dua anak lelaki itu pun menyelesaikan tugas sekolah mereka.

Severus sendiri duduk dan memandang Harry juga Draco. Entah kenapa, keberadaan dua anak itu di ruang pribadinya ini sudah menjadi sebuah kewajaran. Kalau Draco, mungkin wajar kalau dia sering mengunjunginya, karena Draco adalah anak baptisnya. Ya, Severus memang dekat dengan keluarga Malfoy sejak dia masih sekolah dulu.

Tapi lain pekara dengan Harry. Bisa dibilang Harry itu kehadirannya cukup kompleks dalam diri Severus. Di satu sisi, Harry adalah anak dari seorang James Potter, murid satu angkatan dengannya yang dulu sering sekali membuat Severus jengkel. Tapi di sisi lain, Harry adalah putra dari Lily Evans, gadis yang selalu menjadi teman terbaiknya, hingga saat ini. Wajah Harry benar-benar duplikat dari James, namun dengan mata emerald indah milik Lily. Mungkin mata itu yang membuat Severus akhirnya luluh di hadapan Harry.

Yang jelas, hari-hari Severus tak pernah sama lagi sejak Harry dan Draco masuk ke Hogwarts. Dia juga sempat dibuat terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Harry dan Draco itu cukup akrab. Padahal setahunya hubungan James dengan Lucius, ayah Draco, tidak begitu akur. Anak-anak memang punya dunia sendiri yang tidak bisa dicampuri orang tua.

"Uncle Sev, aku sudah selesai." Harry menyodorkan lagi perkamennya.

Severus pun memeriksa lagi dan mengatakan kalau sudah benar semua.

Puas, Harry pun menyimpan perkamennya lagi di tas, "Kau belum selesai, Draco?"

"Sedikit lagi." Jawab si pirang, masih membaca ulang essay yang dia tulis di perkamen. Dan setelah selesai, dia pun langsung menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Tidak munta diperiksa sekalian?"

"Tidak. Tadi essay Ramuan." Kata Draco.

Mendengar itu, Severus yakin kalau dia tak harus menghabiskan waktu untuk mengoreksi essay Draco nanti, karena dia tahu benar anak baptisnya itu menonjol di bidang ramuan. Tak bisa Severus pungkiri kalau dia merasa senang, karena jarang sekali ada murid yang benar-benar menekuni bidang ini.

"Kalian tidak kembali ke asrama?"

"Tidak. Nanti saja." Harry duduk bersandar di sofa, "Lagipula ini kan akhir pekan. Jam malam jadi lebih lama satu jam. Aku ingin menyepi di sini sebentar. Iya kan, Draco?"

Draco mengangguk, "Bosan di ruang rekreasi yang diisi bocah-bocah labil." Si pirang itu memeluk bantal duduk dan bersandar di sofa, "Kenapa sih kau tidak mengizikan aku bermalam di sini. Aku akan anak baptismu."

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak memperlakukan anak baptisku dengan istimewa di sini." Ujar Severus, melambaikan tongkat sihirnya sekali dan dua gelas coklat hangat meluncur dari dapur ke hadapan dua anak laki-laki itu.

Harry tertawa melihat wajah Draco yang cemberut, lalu dia pun memium coklat hangat dari Severus, "Apa besok kau ke Hogsmeade, Draco?"

"Ya." Draco akhirnya meminum juga coklat dari cangkir yang masih melayang-layang di depannya, "Bosan dan aku butuh asupan makanan manis."

Harry tertawa lagi. Memang, di balik wajah angkuh si Slytherin yang satu ini, Draco itu sebenarnya maniak makanan manis. Coklat apalagi. "Mau bareng denganku, Hermione dan Ron?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa senewen kalau dekat Weasley yang itu."

Severus diam memandang interaksi dua anak yang menyegarkan itu. Dulu rasanya seperti mimpi yang tak akan nyata kalau membayangkan Gryffindor dan Slytherin bisa duduk akur seperti ini. Namun lagi-lagi, kadang dunia anak itu memang tak teraih oleh pikiran orang dewasa. Maka Severus diam saja mendengarkan celotehan dua anak itu yang membahas segala hal, mulai pelajaran sampai Quidditch, olah raga paling populer di dunia sihir. Suasana yang seperti ini... ternyata tidak buruk juga.

Lepas jam sembilan malam, barulah Severus menyuruh Harry dan Draco kembali ke asrama mereka sebelum nanti terkena masalah dengan penjaga sekolah. Setelahnya dia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja, karena meski besok akhir pekan, tugas sebagai guru tak mengenal hari libur.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti rencana, Harry, Hermione dan Ron pergi ke Hogsmeade untuk menikmati akhir pekan mereka. Mood Harry agak sedikit melebihi normal karena dia baru saja mendapat surat dari ayahnya yang mengatakan kalau mereka bisa bertemu di Three Broomsticks saat makan siang nanti. Jelas saja Harry senang, ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang ayah setelah 3 bulan bertugas sebagai Auror untuk memburu buronan berbahaya.

"Kau yakin kami boleh ikut, Harry? Kami tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin berdua dengan ayahmu." Kata Ron.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Kalian berdua itu sudah seperti saudaraku. Tidak apa-apa. Kita makan siang sama-sama di Three Broomsticks. Dad akan mentraktir kita. Kalau perlu... kita minta belikan permen juga di Honeydukes." Kata Harry.

Lalu mereka pun berkeliling dari satu toko ke toko yang lain. Hermione sempat membeli beberapa gulung perkamen dan juga tinta tulis. Harry dan Ron tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menghabiskan persediaan alat tulisnya dengan begiu cepat. Padahal sebelum sekolah di mulai, Hermione sudah beli banyak di Diagon Alley. Laginya menunggu Hermione, Harry tak sengaja melihat sosok Severus di ujung jalan, setelah menyuruh Hermione dan Ron menunggunya, Harry pun menghampiri Severus.

"Uncle Sev." Sapa Harry sedikit kelewat semangat. "Tumben di Hogsmeade?"

"Mengambil pesanan."

"Oh— sudah sampai?" Mata Harry berbinar, "Boleh aku lihat? Sekarang?" pintanya.

"Nanti. Aku sudah terlanjur menitipkannya pada Hagrid."

Tampang Harry langsung kecewa.

Melihat itu, Severus jadi tidak tega juga, "Setelah pulang ke Hogwarts, aku temani kau ke pondok Hagrid."

Segera saja mood Harry kembali seperti semula, "Janji, ya? Aku tunggu di gerbang belakang kalau begitu. Sampai nanti, Uncle Sev!" Harry pun kembali kepada kedua temannya yang terheran-heran karena sepertinya mood Harry melonjak lagi.

Mereka baru ke Three Broomsticks setelah masuk waktunya makan siang, di sana, James sudah duduk di salah satu meja bersama dengan Sirius, sahabat terbaiknya sekaligus ayah baptis Harry.

"Dad!" serta merta Harry memeluk ayahnya, "Sirius." dan berganti memeluk ayah baptisnya, "Aku rindu kalian."

"Aku juga rindu padamu, _son_. Kau tambah tinggi saja." James mengacak rambut Harry yang sudah berantakan dari lahir, keturunan langsung darinya. "Hai, Hermione, Ron. Terima kasih ya sudah menemani Harry."

Setelah obrolan basa-basi tidak penting, mereka pun memesan makan siang. James menghabiskan waktunya bertanya tentang hal apapun pada putra semata wayangnya itu, tentang Quidditch terutama. Karena seperti dia, Harry dianugrahi bakat sebagai seorang pemain Quidditch yang hebat. Sirius juga banyak bertanya pada Harry, kalau pria yang ini lebih sering bertanya tentang kekacauan apa yang sudah Harry perbuat di sekolah. Sayangnya dia tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, karena Harry, untuk urusan ini, tak seperti ayahnya yang dulu selalu membuat kehebohan di Hogwarts setiap hari.

Usai makan siang di Three Broomsticks, sesuai dugaan Harry, James mengajak tiga murid Hogwarts itu ke Honeydukes yang mempersilahkan mereka membeli apa yang mereka suka. Hermione dan Ron sebenarnya sungkan, tapi karena terus di paksa, mereka akhirnya mengambil beberapa permen dan coklat, yang mana langsung ditambah jumlahnya oleh James dan Sirius. Puas memborong setiap jenis makanan manis di toko itu, akhirnya James dan Sirius pamitan pulang karena sebenarnya mereka sama sekali belum pulang ke rumah dan langsung ke Hogsmeade begitu selesai laporan di Kementrian Sihir.

"Ayahmu dan ayah baptismu itu memang seperti badai. Cepat datang cepat pergi." Kata Ron, masih separuh takjub pada kantong kertas penuh permen dan coklat yang ada di pelukannya.

Harry tertawa, "Sudahlah. Biarkan mereka. Mum dan Uncle Regulus pasti menceramahi mereka kalau sudah pulang ke rumah nanti."

Ketiga Gryffindor itu pun langsung kembali ke Hogwarts dengan kereta yang ditarik oleh Thestral, meski tak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang bisa melihat hewan sihir itu. Sampai di sekolah, Harry langsung pamit pergi pada kedua temannya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi? Baru juga kita sampai." Seru Hermione pada Harry yang sudah berlari pergi.

"Kalian kembali saja ke asrama duluan. Aku tidak akan lama." Dan Harry pun melesat secapat yang dia bisa menuju ke gerbang belakang. Di sana, dia melihat Severus berdiri tak jauh dari gerbang, "Uncle Sev!" Harry menghampiri guru ramuannya itu, "Maaf, lama menunggu tidak? Aku baru kembali dari Hogsmeade."

Severus melirik tas Harry yang sepertinya penuh sekali, "Kau baru saja merampok sebuah toko atau bagaimana?"

Harry nyengir, "Tadi aku bertemu dengan Dad dan Sirius. Mereka yang mebelikanku semua isi tas ini."

Mau tak mau wajah Severus berubah sedikit masam mendengar nama yang disebutkan Harry. Dua orang itu adalah hal-hal terburuk yang ingin dilupakannya. "Baiklah. Lupakan. Lebih baik kita bergegas."

"Okay!" Harry pun mengikuti Severus menuruni jalanan yang menuju ke rumah kecil di dekat Hutan Terlarang yang merupakan tempat tinggal Hagrid, _gamekeeper_ Hogwarts.

Severus mengetuk pintunya dan saat terbuka muncullah seorang pria bersar brewokan, sepintas memang menyeramkan, tapi Hagrid adalah orang yang sangat bersahabat. Salah satu orang yang sangat disukai Harry di Hogwarts ini.

"Oh, Severus, Harry, masuklah! Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu kalian sejak tadi." Hagrid agak minggir dari pintu supaya Harry dan Severus bisa masuk.

"Wah~~ lucu." Harry langsung menuju ke sebuah kotak yang ada di dekat perapian. Kotak itu berisi sepuluh kucing kecil beraneka warna, "Uncle Sev, kau pesan sebanyak ini?"

Severus sendiri sepertinya bingung karena seingatnya dia memberi memo pada Hagrid untuk membeli satu ekor kucing... Entah kenapa bisa jadi sebanyak itu.

"Ah— aku menambahkan sedikit. Hanya untuk pilihan saja. Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry?"

Harry memeluk salah satu kucing yang berbulu orange, "Mereka lucu sekali. Aku jadi ingin satu, tapi aku sudah punya Hedwig.

Severus masih memandang kucing-kucing kecil itu, "Lalu... untuk apa kau beli sampai sebanyak itu?" tanyanya pada Hagrid.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, hanya sekedar untuk pilihan." Kata Hagrid santai sambil menyiapkan dua gelas teh dan sepiring penuh kue.

"_Pilihan kan tidak berarti harus membeli sampai sepuluh ekor."_ Batin Severus merana, "Baiklah. Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Harry hanya butuh satu ekor saja."

"Lho? Untuk Harry? Kupikir kau yang mau memelihar mereka semua, Severus."

Ingin rasanya Severus menghantamkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya sendiri, untung niatan itu bisa dia tahan, "Kau tidak membaca isi note yang aku berikan padamu?"

"Ah—suratmu itu disobek Fang, jadi yang terbaca cuma kau butuh kucing. Itu saja." Hagrid menyuguhkan teh dan kue itu pada Harry dan Severus.

"Lalu apa yang akan lakukan dengan sisanya?" Tanya Severus.

Hagrid tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya, "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang merawatnya. Bukannya dulu waktu kau masih kelas enam, kau sempat merawat kucing yang terlantar?"

Informasi itu membuat Harry memalingkan wajahnya yang semula tertuju pada kucing-kucing lucu itu dan memandang Severus, "Apa itu benar, Uncle Sev?" tanya Harry.

Karena –sekali lagi- tak bisa menang dari Harry, Severus pun mengangguk dan duduk di sofa dekat perapian, "Ya—dulu aku sempat memelihara kucing. Tapi itu pun hanya untuk beberapa bulan. Bukan berarti aku pengalaman merawat hewan."

Harry menggendong seekor kucing dan duduk di sebelah Severus, tak disangka, kucing di gendongan Harry langsung melompat dan mendarat mulus di pangkuan Severus. kucing itu mengeong sekali dan melingkar nyaman di sana.

Pemandangan itu membuat Harry dan Hagrid tersenyum geli. Kalau murid-murid yang lain melihat ini, imej Severus sebagai guru yang _killer_ pasti akan segera terhapuskan.

Berusaha mengabaikan senyum geli di wajah Harry juga Hagrid, Severus tetap mempertahankan wajahnya supaya tetap tak berekspresi, "Jadi, Harry... mana yang kau pilih?"

Harry akhirnya memandang sisa kucing di dalam boks, "Emmm... semua lucu. Aku jadi bingung."

"Ee... sebenarnya kau butuh kucing untuk apa, Harry?"

Harry berjongkok lagi di depan kucing-kucing lucu itu, "Lusa itu tanggal 19 September, hari ulang tahun Hermione. Jadi aku mau hadiahkan kucing ini padanya. Dia tidak punya peliharaan dan sepertinya dia itu pecinta kucing."

"Jadi untuk hadiah ulang tahun ya? Kau memang perhatian sekali." Hagrid ikut memandang kucing-kucing itu, "Memang semua lucu. Tapi— bagaimana dengan yang kecil di sudut itu?"

Harry memandang kucing yang melingkar di sudut kotak itu, bulunya berwarna coklat, seperti rambut Hermione. Dia pun mengambil hewan kecil itu, "Sepertinya cocok." Pemuda berkacamata itu menimbang sebentar, "Oke! Aku putuskan yang ini!" dia memeluk si kucing, "Jadi teman yang baik untuk Hermione, ya..."

Kucing itu mengeong seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry.

"Hagrid, aku bisa kan menitipkan dia disini? Besok sore akan aku ambil."

"Ah—kalau hanya seekor, aku pikir akan baik-baik saja. Tapi... kalau semua disini, aku rasa Fang tidak akan merasa tenang." Kata Hagrid.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan sisanya?" Harry memandang kucing-kucing yang tersisa, "Ah! Bagaimana kalau dititipkan di tempatmu dulu, Uncle Sev?"

Usulan itu jelas mendapat dua reaksi yang benar-benar berbeda dari Hagrid dan Severus.

"Itu ide yang bagus."

"Sama sekali tidak bagus," sergah Severus segera, "aku tidak bisa memelihar sembilan anak kucing sendirian."

"Bisa! Aku akan membantumu, Uncle Sev!" seru Harry segera, "Kalau Uncle Sev sibuk, aku yang akan merawat mereka dan memberi mereka makan."

"Apa kau bisa membagi waktu dengan tugas sekolah sebanyak itu?"

"Bisa! Kan aku bisa mengerjakannya ditempat Uncle Sev." Ujar Harry penuh semangat dan senyum lebar, membuat Hagrid tertawa keras dan Severus kembali diam tanpa bahasa.

.

.

.

"Kucing?"

"Kucing." Ulang Harry, masih tersenyum.

Draco berjalan di sebelah sobat Gryffindor itu saat mereka menyusuri koridor di dalam kastil Hogwarts setelah kelas Transfigurasi selesai. Hermione menemani Ron ke perpustakaan untuk mencari materi tugas essay Herbologi Ron yang ternyata belum selesai. Itu membuat Hermione langsung menyeret si pemuda berambut merah itu untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Maksudmu, Severus benar-benar memelihara kucing?"

Harry mengangguk, "Ya. Sembilan ekor."

Hampir saja Draco terpeleset di jalan yang rata itu, "Se-sembilan?" untuk membayangkan Severus bersama satu ekor kucing saja sudah susah, ini malah sembilan. Yang benar saja?

"Kau ingat aku memberikan seekor kucing pada Hermione untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Aku minta tolong Uncle Sev untuk membelikannya. Tapi Uncle Sev minta tolong ke Hagrid yang malah membeli sepuluh ekor kucing. Ya sudah, satu aku berikan ke Hermione, yang lain dirawat Uncle Sev untuk sementara. Kau mau ke sana? Makan malam masih lama." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Draco, Harry menarik tangan pemuda pirang itu dan mereka pun menuju ke ruang pribadi seorang guru yang tak akan didekati oleh satu murid pun.

Sampai di depan ruangan pribadi Severus, Harry mengetuk pintunya dan baru masuk setelah ada izin dari guru Ramuan itu. Harry dan Draco pun masuk, saat itu, Draco merasa kalau dia seperti melihat ilusi saja. Tak pernah dia membayangkan akan melihat Severus tengah bersama sembilan ekor kucing yang mengelilingi sosok yang berjubah hitam itu. kalau kucing hitam, mungkin cocok, tapi ini kucing-kucing kecil nan lucu beraneka warna.

"Uncle Sev, waktunya mereka makan?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

Harry tertawa pelan melihat para kucing itu mengeong penuh harap pada wadah susu yang dibawa Severus, sementara Draco masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Bingung mau berbuat apa.

"Biar aku saja. Uncle sec bisa kembali memeriksa essay." Kata Harry, mengambil kotak susu dari tangan Severus, "Ayo Draco, bantu aku!"

"Hah? Aku? Tidak... aku tidak punya kenangan bagus dengan kucing." Draco mundur beberapa langkah saat seekor kucing mendekati kakinya.

"Ayolah~ mereka berbeda dengan kucing peliharaan bibimu tersayang, Aunt Bella. Mereka manis kok."

Sekali lagi Severus harus menahan senyum, dia teringat kejadian di pesta natal yang diadakan di kediaman keluarga Black beberapa tahun lalu. Draco digigit kucing peliharaan Bellatrix, saudari dari Narcissa yang adalah ibu Draco. Mungkin itu menyebabkan trauma tersendiri bagi si pemuda pirang itu.

Setelah para kuring itu menikmati susu yang ditawarkan Harry, bukannya lengket dengan pemuda berkacamata itu, sembilan kucing kecil nan manis di sana malah kembali lengket pada Severus yang duduk di mejanya sambil memeriksa essay para murid.

"Wah wah—aku dicuekin." Kata Harry mellihat kucing-kucing yang melingkar di kaki Severus, bahkan ada yang naik ke meja kerja guru Ramuan itu.

Draco makin bengong melihat pemandangan itu, tapi kini dia bisa bergerak dan duduk di sofa. Lalu tak lama, Harry pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah~ mereka malah mengganggu Uncle Sev." Kata Harry. "Uncle Sev?" panggil Harry, "Jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan 9 kucing itu? Sungguhan mau dipelihara sendiri?"

Masih memeriksa tugas essay yang menumpuk, Severus menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Tidak. Aku akan mencari murid yang mau memelihara mereka. Minerva sudah setuju untuk membantuku."

"Hmm... sayang sekali. Padahal mereka sepertinya suka di sini."

Beda dengan Harry yang tampak santai saat beberapa ekor kucing beralih mendekati sofa, Draco refleks mengangkat kedua kakinya supaya tidak bersentuhan dengan hewan kecil itu.

"Oh ayolah, Draco... mereka ini bukan singa yang bakal memutuskan kakimu." Keluh Harry melihat reaksi tidak bersahabat dari Draco terhadap kucing-kucing itu.

"Tetap saja namanya kucing. Aku tidak suka kucing!" akhirnya Draco menaikkan kedua kakinya ke sofa dan memandang ngeri pada kucing di bawahnya.

Severus mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada dua pemuda di sofa. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat keduanya tampak ceria seperti itu. masa kecil Severus memang bisa dibilang jah dari kata bahagia, namun itu sudah tidak berarti lagi baginya. Karena kini dia telah memiliki keluarga ideal baginya. _Well_ mungkin bukan keluarga kandung, tapi toh nilai sebuah keluarga tak hanya dilihat dari pertalian darah, bukan? Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Severus saat ini terhadap keluarga Malfoy, dan juga Potter. Meski hubungan Severus dengan James sampai saat ini masih tetap bisa dibilang buruk, setidaknya pria berkacamata itu sudah tak lagi menjahilinya dengan mantra-mantra konyol.

Rasanya berlebihan kalau Severus mengharapkan hal yang lebih baik dari apa yang sudah dia miliki sekarang...

Sentuhan seekor kucing di kakinya membuat lamunan Severus buyar. Pria berambut hitam itu pun membungkuk dan menggendong kucing kecil berbulu putih yang lembut. Sebenarnya kucing ini memang menarik perhatian Severus. Selain karena polah si kecil ini jauh lebih terkendali dari yang lainnya, Severus tak bisa mengalihkan dari bola mata hijau milik kucing kecil itu.

"_Mungkin memelihara satu ekor saja tidak akan jadi masalah."_ Batin Severus sambil mengusap kepala kucing itu.

"Uncle Sev."

Severus memandang Harry yang memanggilnya.

"Sudah dekat waktunya makan malam. Kami ke Aula Besar duluan, ya?" Harry pun berdiri sementara Draco sudah ada di dekat pintu, masih berusaha menyingkirkan kucing-kucing yang entah kenapa sepertinya tertarik sekali padanya.

"Aku menyusul nanti."

"Hey, Draco. Bawa saja satu ekor kucing itu. Sepertinya dia suka sekali padamu." Harry tertawa melihat wajah pucat Draco saat semakin banyak kucing yang mendekat padanya.

Severus pun berdiri setelah dua pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan pribadinya. Memang sudah waktunya makan malam dan Severus merasa lapar karena selain harus memeriksa essay, dia juga harus mengurus sembilan ekor kucing itu. Tapi ya... mungkin lumayan juga, Severus jadi tak harus selalu merasa jenuh dengan tugas-tugas yang monoton. Lagipula mengamati perilaku para kucing itu entah bagaimana membuat stress Severus berkurang.

Seandainya... kalau tak ada yang berminat pada kucing-kucing ini... mungkin Severus akan merawat mereka semua saja. Lagipula setelah beberapa hari –dipaksa- dititipi kucing-kucing ini, Severus sama sekali tak merasa terganggu.

Severus menurunkan si kucing bermata hijau itu dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya... kita lihat saja nanti."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**THE END**_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Dan akhirnya diselesaikan juga fic ini. Ah~~ tak bisa banyak berkomentar selain saya mengharapkan masukan untuk fic saya yang satu ini. *agak ga pede* pendek pula TT^TT Mohon maaf kalau fic ini mengecewakan, ambu-san #bungkuk2

Well... ini niatnya genre family, tapi ga mau bikin Harry jadi anak Sev Atora jadi anak asuh Sev. Lagian seperti yang saya tuliskan di fic, keluarga tak hanya dinilai dari pertalian darah kan? #ngelesceritanya

So... review?


End file.
